The Stranger
by Bruises-And-BiteMarks-For-Fun
Summary: Naruto has been acting strange saying it is from being sick, but its only the beginning  Hinting different couples first to apprear is Sasunaru.. OcXNaru


Summary: Naruto has been acting very strange the pass couple of days and when asked what's wrong he simply shrugs it off and says he's sick but Sasuke wanting to find out why the blond is acting so strange will stop at nothing to find out

Ages:

Naruto- 15

Sasuke- 16

Sakura- 15

Everyone around 15-17

This isn't going to have Sasuke leaving or anything just him wanting to find out what's up with Naruto…

Enjoy...

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

><p>It all started on a cloudy Friday afternoon, Team 7 had finished their mission without must trouble and they were all happy to be home but something about how silence Naruto was getting to the rest of the team so Kakashi decided to question the blond teen.<p>

"Naruto Is something wrong? You unusually quiet…" The silver haired nin said from behind his mask gaining azure eyes to turn their attention to him.

"No… Why?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side a bit with a smile but the smile twitched downwards before disappearing completely.

"Like I said you're unusually quiet" Kakashi repeated stepping back a bit to match his pace with Naruto as Sasuke and Sakura walked headed giving their teacher privacy to talk with the blond.

"I'm perfectly fine" Naruto replied crossing his arms as a small pout formed on his lips but he quickly shook his head and let both his arms and the pout fall, "I do have my moments of being quiet…" He mumbled under his breath.

"Well it's not like you but I suppose your right…" Kakashi said giving Naruto hair a ruffle before telling Sasuke and Sakura to pick up the pace which of course caused Sakura to point out that _they_ were ahead of the two and _He _should pick up the pace.

So an hour and a half later the team had made it back to the village safety. Kakashi said goodbye and pulled out his orange porn-o book and walked away reading as he did so, Sakura taking to get Sasuke to go on a date which of course Sasuke said No to in a blank tone. Naruto had already started off to his house but froze as he gave a throaty moan and collapsed against a near street wall gaining both the attention of his teammates.

"Naruto? You okay?" Sakura asked rushing over to Naruto as he closed his eyes his breath coming out in short quick pants and soft groans. Sakura frowned a bit but placed the back on her hand against the blond's forehead, "Naruto…?" She said removing her hand from his forehead.

"I'm f-fine… Just t-tired…" Naruto mumbled pushing Sakura away gently with his left hand as he blinked his hazy azure eyes, "Don't worry…" He added when Sakura opened her mouth to speak.

"…If you say so… But go to bed as soon as you get home!" Sakura ordered, acting a bit motherly as she helped Naruto straighten up.

"Thanks Sakura-chan…" Naruto said softly waving goodbye to her as he slowly made his way down the street towards where his apartment waited.

Sakura sighed before jumping when feeling Sasuke beside her. "A-ah Sasuke-kun changed your mind?" She asked smiling as she hooked an arm around his arm.

"No… Let go" Sasuke grunted pulling his arm free and stalking away towards where his so called 'house' was. Sakura huffed quietly before heading to her house as she thought of new ways to gain Sasuke attention.

-/-

Naruto collapsed onto his bed panting heavy as his body tingled with short pricks of pleasure, his mind flashing back and forth between the actions of a hooded man and the pleasure that shook through his body. Moaning loudly Naruto flipped over his vision blurring as he grasped his bed sheets trying to stop himself from arching upwards as the feeling of a hand stroking him crashed into his senses.

"G-Ga…ah…!" Naruto choked out closing his eyes as the ghostly like touch of the hand groped and continually seemed to stroke him but at a quicker pace before it disappeared altogether and left Naruto panting and struggling to understand what happened to him.

"Ah, Don't worry Naru I'll continue this tomorrow… And make you feel oh so much pleasure you'll be pleading for me to just take you~" A faint voice whispered lust clear as day in the unknown owners voice, Naruto blinked trying to clear his vision but was met with darkness as the owner of the voice covered his eyes, "Now no need for you to see me… I don't need you knowing who I am till the very end my sweet Naru-chan…~" The voice purred out placing a soft kiss to the blond's half opened lips earning a muffled groan.

Naruto started to tremble as soft butterfly kisses trailed down from his mouth to his neck where it was soon bite into causing him to cry out in pain, the voice shh'ed softly running a free hand through Naruto's hair as a tongue lapped at his neck, "Once I'm done just go to sleep… You'll feel better" The voice ordered softly before the hand was removed and who ever had been in the room was gone without a trace.

Naruto breathed out raggedly as he laid in his bed shaking violently as his mind told him to do so not being able to think of anything else it could do, Naruto whimpered softly blinking his eyes but he started to feel sleepy which he tried to fight off but failing as he fell into darkness of a haunted dream.

-/-

Naruto jolted up in his bed gripping his chest tightly as his eyes started to water but before a tear could fall a harsh knock reached his ears, wiping his eyes quickly he stumbled out of bed, "W-who is it…?" He stammered out pausing from opening the front door that was firmly locked.

"Sasuke, Dope"

Naruto bit his tongue as he slowly opened the door, "W…What do you want?"

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms and leaning a bit to the side.

Naruto stared dumbfounded at Sasuke before shaking his head, "Nothing is wrong…"

"You looked like you're about to cry, Why?" Sasuke asked leaning forward startling Naruto.

"W-What? I wasn't!" Naruto shouted gripping the side of the door getting ready to slam it shut in Sasuke face but the raven spoke up.

"Hn… Kakashi said that we get a day off…"

But of course since Naruto had already readied himself to slam the door shut that's what happen causing Sasuke to jump in shock and for Naruto yelp quietly, "I-I'm Sorry!" He shouted hearing Sasuke's loud growls and curses.

"Whatever Dope" Sasuke said coldly before walking away and down the stairs.

"…Teme…" Naruto grumbled before frowning and glancing over his shoulder feeling someone was watching him giving a shudder he quickly locked his door again and dashed back to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>Atlucs: R&amp;R, you can guess who Naruto secret attackerstalker/molester Btw The Dark side doesn't have cookies but Yaoi lol i found that funny... Hoped you enjoyed it_


End file.
